Amnesia
by Cherrycloud456
Summary: Danny Phantom's back! And he's got issues. Lots of issues. Not only does he have ghost powers, he also has to run away from the Press and the news stations, heck he even has to run away from random people that he meets on the street. He also has made a new enemy, though he doesn't know it yet. What will this new enemy have in store for Danny? You'll have to read to find out:)
1. Returning home

**This story's villain is an OC and didn't appear in the show. I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. This takes place shortly after Phantom Planet. Good, now that we got that over with, why don't you start reading the story.**

The Ghost Zone was like it always was; dark, gloomy, glowing green with ectoplasm. The floating doors and islands weren't going anywhere, and now neither was Amnesia.

Amnesia got captured by Walker and got put in Walker's prison. More prisoners were getting added each day thanks to a certain white-haired ghost child and, of course, Walker's unfair and exceptionally strict rules. Now, the ghost child's secret was out and he had even more time to hunt ghosts.

Lucky for Amnesia, he had to share a cell with Skullker, who would not stop ranting about getting beaten by a pathetic ghost child. Amnesia looked over his shoulder, Skullker was fiddling with the PDA he had stolen from the ghost child's friend. It was still programmed to the "Purple-back gorilla" schedule no matter how much Skullker tried to re-program it to fit his specifications.

Amnesia rolled his eyes and looked out the dirty cell window. He hated being trapped in the same room with Skullker. But most of Amnesia's thoughts were focused on breaking out, and the ghost boy who intrigued him. He wanted to know what all the fuss was about. What was so important about this ghost child? First thing first, though, breaking out.

The only problem was that it was an extremely hard thing to do. The prison had increased security and it wasn't like he could just walk through the walls. Danny Phantom was the only who could do that in both worlds.

Then an idea came to mind and Amnesia smiled. He had the perfect plan, and he knew it would work. He would use his gift, his talent, to break out of the prison. And when he did, Danny Phantom had better watch his back.

* * *

Danny Fenton was riding in the family's ghost machine. Normally he would fly right next to the vehicle, but today he didn't feel like wasting his energy. Today the Fentons were going back home, to Amity Park. After three months of traveling all over the world to hunt down ghosts, Danny was glad to be home.

He felt like he was going to burst with excitement. He was going to see his girlfriend, Sam, who he'd kept in touch with via Skype, and his best friend, Tucker. The only thing that would spoil his return home was the Press, not to mention the fans.

Ever since the world found out his secret people would not leave him alone. How he yearned for the old days when people didn't know his secret and left him alone. Now, even as Danny Fenton, he got mobbed in which case he would have to go ghost and fly away from everyone.

He looked at his family, his dad, Jack Fenton, who was driving the RV like a crazy person, making everyone rock side to side. Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton, had no complaints about his Dad's driving. She was listening to loud music on the radio. Danny wished she would take the wheel from his Dad, she didn't.

"Where's Desiree when you need her?" Danny mumbled.

"I'm sorry! Did you say something, sweetheart!" his mom yelled over the music.

"No! It was nothing!" He shouted back.

"Okay!" She screamed in reply.

Danny rolled his eyes looked at his sister. She was reading a psychology book, concentrating on it like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. She had finally chosen a college to go to. She had decided to go to Yale. Sure she wouldn't be able to practice ghost hunting, but Danny figured she wasn't cut out for ghost hunting anyways. He laughed when he remembered what had happened when he let her help out the first time. She sucked him into the Fenton thermos four times. That was not a fun experience, but at least now he could look back and laugh. She definitely was cut out for ghost hunting. That's not to say she hadn't gotten better, she had.

Besides ghost hunting was his thing. He had the powers and the experience. She had her books and her know how, Danny knew she was capable of doing whatever she wanted to do with her life. However ghost hunting was not one of those things.

The "Welcome to Amity Park" sign was coming up. Soon he would be home and he could sleep on an actual bed, not a RV chair.

He wondered what would happen when he went back to school. He definitely wasn't going to be treated the same way and nothing would be like it was before. The Fenton Machine pulled up next to the Fenton building. Danny was the first one out thanks to his ghost powers. He inhaled the sweet smell of being back home.

He turned into Danny Phantom in a flash of blue light. He flew up above his house and sighed with contentment. He acted like he was falling, the caught himself, and flew through the front door.

He explored his house, having not been in it for three months. He inspected everything, seeing that everything was exactly as they had left it. When he was satisfied, he flew out the door flying faster with excitement. He made a small breeze sweep past his family as he flew past them. Danny was on his way to see Sam. He needed to talk to her, and he was going to do it in person.

Danny finally reached Sam's house, and he turned intangible to get through the wall. He saw Sam lying on her bed, with one of her Gothic poetry books in her hands. Danny who was invisible, looked around Sam's room. It was so different from the rest of the house. But Sam, like her room, was different, and that's what Danny loved most about her. Her originality, and the way she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in was what attracted him to her.

Danny floated over to Sam's bed and tapped her shoulder. He floated to the other side of Sam's bed and when she didn't budge, he turned visible again and tapped her shoulder a second time. This time she looked up. Her purple eyes were wide with shock, and then they softened when she realized it was Danny.

"Hi." Danny said sheepishly.

**Ah Ha Ha, cliff hanger. Do you like the story so far? Leave a review, maybe, telling me what you think. I'll probably update the next chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, I'm back. See I told you I would update today. Now, there are two ways this story could go so I would appreciate it if you went to my profile and took the poll. Thanks. You can read the story now.**

Sam shifted her position on her bed and scooted closer to Danny. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed in this position for a good minute before pulling away.

Sam smiled. "I've missed you." Danny took a seat next to her and they locked gazes.

"I've missed you too. But, hey I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving you again for a while," he said.

"Good." Sam punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"That. Was for leaving me the first time." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, I guess I deserved that." She punched him again.

"Ow! What was _that _for?" He asked again.

"That. Was because I felt like it." Sam smirked, and held her head up defiantly.

"Hey!" Danny said playfully. He looked at her mischievously and phased through the bed.

"Danny?" Sam said surprised.

"BOO!" Danny shouted from behind her.

She jumped and turned around. "Danny!" She held her hand up to slap him.

Danny grabbed her hand before she could do anything. "Oh, c'mon. You know I was only messing around." He smiled and looked at her. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up." Danny stood up. "'You want to go for a ride with me?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I guess." Danny held out his hand for Sam take.

"What do you think about visiting Tucker?" Danny asked as the couple reached the edge of Sam's room.

"Uh, I don't know, Danny. Tucker's been really busy, being mayor and what not." Sam said.

"Well, I'm sure he can make time for his best friends." Danny said unsure. Sam jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny phased through the wall with Sam in his arms and flew to Town Square.

When they reached Town Square it was exactly the way Danny remembered it. With the same huge stupid statue of himself right smack dab in the middle. It was supposed to be a great honor, what with him saving the world and all, but to be honest, the statue just embarrassed him. Danny just wanted to be left alone, and go back to being a regular kid, who listened to Humpty Dumpty and got ignored. But, nope there was no turning back now. Not with this gigantic statue that had multiple copies spread out all over the world.

Danny landed in front of Town Hall, now the home of Danny's best friend, Tucker. Danny let Sam get down and they walked up to the very large doors of Town Hall. Danny shot a confused look at Sam and she shrugged her shoulders. Danny turned towards the doors and knocked on it. "Um, hello? Tucker?"

The doors opened to reveal two strong really tall men with a small fourteen year old boy with a PDA in his hands right behind them. "TUCKER!" Danny and Sam said simltaneously. They tried to run up to hug them, but were stopped by Tucker's body guards.

"Stand down, boys. These are my friends. Oh, and another thing, can I have some privacy? You guys don't have to protect me now, I have the guy who saved the world from being destroyed by a giant asteroid to do that for me right now. Go on, go. I'll call you when I need you again." The two burly men gruffly walked away. Tucker was beaming. "So, guys, long time, no see. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Catching ghosts, traveling, annoying Sam." Sam nudged him with her elbow, and he laughed.

"Hey, hotshot, have you seen my friend Danny Fenton? I know he's around here somewhere." Tucker said.

"I get it, Tucker." Danny rolled his eyes. In a flash of blue light Danny Phantom was back to being Danny Fenton. "There is that better."

"There he is. Come here and give me a hug." Tucker extended his hands, waiting for Danny to give him a hug. Danny walked up to him, and gave him a hug. "Sam, you want to join this group hug? Huh? Huh?"

"Not really. I'm not really a "huggie" person." Sam said, doing air quotations.

"Oh, c'mon, Sam. We haven't seen each in forever. Just a quick hug." Tucker pleaded.

"Fine, but someone is going to die for it." Sam said as she walked up to Tucker and Danny for a group hug.

"Well, Sam. Technically, I'm already half dead. Does that count?" Danny asked.

"Shut up." Sam said playfully.

"So do you guys want to come inside?" Tucker asked.

"We'd really like to, Tucker. But it's kinda getting late, and you may not have to worry about it anymore, but Sam and I have school." Danny said

"I thought you were being home schooled now, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I am, but it's not like I still don't have to get up early."

"And Sam, what about you? Are you being home schooled now too?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Hello, I'm dating Danny Phantom! What do you think?"

"So... That's a yes." Tucker confirmed.

"Yes."

"So we're all being home schooled. We should be home schooled together!"

"Uh, I don't think so, Tucker. Unless you want to have boring lectures with my Dad, I suggest that we shouldn't." Danny suggested.

"Oh, your Dad's not that bad." Tucker said.

"Oh, isn't he."

**To be continued...**

**Hey, anyone else notice that Nickelodeon took down the Danny Phantom episodes?! This makes me upset, very upset. But this could be a good sign. After all, Butch Hartman has been dropping hints about Danny Phantom coming back in 2014. *fangirl squeal***


End file.
